


First Time for Everything

by ReiSakumas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Slight Internalized Homophobia, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiSakumas/pseuds/ReiSakumas
Summary: Kaoru Hakaze finds himself in a situation he never would have expected. Ever. Because Kaoru Hakaze likes women. Not men.Even if he agrees to a blowjob from one.





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> My first enstars fic I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Characters are aged up >18 but drinking age in Japan is still 20 thus underage drinking.

Kaoru sighed heavily, flopping down onto a chair in the dressing room, tossing his hat aside and running a hand through his sweaty hair.

“Man, there were a lot of cute girls tonight~” He smiled to himself, stretching. UNDEAD had been privately conscripted to do a live at a club and, while the live had been good, what had been even better were the girls afterwards all clamoring for his attention and autograph. He didn’t understand how Koga and Adonis could duck out early in such a situation, but that just left more girls for himself so he supposed it was all the better. 

Rei walked in the room after him, closing the door and setting his hat down lightly on one of the vanities. His eyes were bright and he looked more awake than he usually did. But, this live had gone rather late into the evening and Kaoru remembered Rei saying he was more “active” at night, whatever that meant. Weird vampire.

Not that Kaoru wasn’t feeling energized himself. The atmosphere of a live could really get to him, and so, when he say the small set-up of drinks left in the room, he didn’t stop himself from cracking open a beer and taking a long drink from it.

“Hey,” Kaoru mentioned to Rei, gesturing to the assortment of beers with the beer already in his hand. “You think they forgot we’re high schoolers?”

“Kaoru-kun is a bad boy, drinking while underage.” Rei said, though he still walked over and took a beer for himself, analyzing the label before opening it and taking a sip.

“And what,” Kaoru said. “You’re not breaking the law here? You may act like an old man but you’re still 18.”

Rei just shrugged, sitting down beside Kaoru, and taking a long drink from his bottle before grimacing slightly. “Ah, I would much prefer they gave us Caesar’s.”

The evening progressed rapidly as such, and before Kaoru knew it there were two empty bottles sitting beside him and he felt warm and fuzzy, contended in his slight daze.

“Kaoru-kun,” Rei said, and Kaoru turned to look at him. “It’s getting late, the trains will stop running soon.”

“Shit, you’re right.” Kaoru stood up and the room spun for a second. Rei stood up after him, looking like he still had his wits mostly about him, though Kaoru was sure he wasn’t completely sober, judging from the three empty bottles he left behind.

Kaoru started for the door, grabbing his stuff before turning back to look at Rei, concern drawing his features tight.

“Hey Sakuma-san,” he said, and Rei quirked a brow. “Do you think it would be cool if I could crash at your place? I can sleep on the couch or whatever, but my dad will kill me if I come home tipsy.”

“Hmmm, don’t be silly.” Rei said and Kaoru felt his heart drop for a second before Rei continued. “You don’t have to sleep on the couch, I have an extra futon. Unless, of course, you wanted to share my coffin~”

“Haha, very funny Sakuma-san.” Kaoru said, turning away from Rei, and headed through the door, with Rei following behind him. Along the way, Kaoru found himself stumbling slightly, almost tripping, before Rei caught him and pulled him upright. The rest of the walk to the train was spent partially leaning on Rei who felt firm and solid, despite having as many drinks as Kaoru, which Kaoru thought was totally unfair. Judging from the slight flush on Rei’s normally starkly pale face, however, Kaoru could tell Rei wasn’t entirely unaffected.

On the train, Kaoru found the back of his seat to be warm and comfortable and he leaned heavily against it, sighing happily. Upon reaching their stop however, the back of his seat shifted and Kaoru realized he was not, in fact, resting against a seat, but was instead leaning back against Rei’s shoulder. He jumped upright, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling an apology of “Sorry, Sakuma-san. It’s not like I wanted to lean against a dude.”

Rei looked at him quizzically before leading him off the train and towards his home.

Once arriving at Rei’s home, Kaoru slipped off his shoes at the front door, following Rei through the quiet house to his room. Getting into the room, Kaoru let himself slide onto the couch sitting in the center of the room - a weird place for a couch to be, he thought - before realizing he was sitting on the closed lid of Rei’s coffin. He wondered if that was bad form, but Rei didn’t seem to mind, going to the closet and pulling out a futon and a pillow, so Kaoru remained seated.

Though Rei seemed comfortable in the silence that followed, Kaoru felt kind of uncomfortable being alone in another guy’s house - in his room no less - and spoke up.

“Man, it’s weird going home with another guy.” He half-joked, and Rei looked at him. “Maybe I should’ve gone home with one of the girls at the concert~”

“Oh?” Rei responded, fluffing the pillow and laying it on the futon. “And what would Kaoru-kun have done if he had gone home with a girl?”

Kaoru felt himself flush lightly at that but he laughed it off. “You know what you do when you go home with a girl, Sakuma-san, don’t make me spell it out.”

“Mmmm, I do know what you’re referring to.” Rei was lounging on the futon now, in front of Kaoru. “Though I can’t say I’ve ever gone home with a girl.”

“What,” Kaoru raised both his eyebrows in surprise. Rei had always seemed so worldly, especially having gone to England for a year, he couldn’t believe he was a virgin. “You’ve never done anything?”

“I didn’t say that.” Rei gave a small smile, looking directly into Kaoru’s eyes.

Kaoru knitted his brows together in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

“Come now,” Rei responded. “It’s not a hard concept to grasp. Though maybe it is for you. Here, let me say it clearly. I’m not a virgin, Kaoru-kun, but I’ve never been with a woman.”

“Oh.” Kaoru said, not understanding what he meant. Then, “ _ Oh. _ ”

_ Oh. _ His mind supplied again, helpfully. “You’re gay?”

“Mmm,” Rei tipped his head and smiled. “You figured it out.”

“Oh.” Kaoru said again. Then he sat back, trying to process this.

“Well... “ He paused again. Suddenly he was very aware of the fact that him and Rei were alone in his room together and he shifted in his seat on the coffin.

“Don’t worry.” Rei said, giving Kaoru a look. “It’s not as though I’m planning to try anything. Unless, of course, Kaoru-kun wanted me to.”

Kaoru froze and he watched Rei do the same.

“Ah,” Rei said, quietly. “Perhaps I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Um,” Kaoru responded, feeling heat crawl up his neck. He wasn’t sure he wanted to ask Rei what he meant by that, wasn’t sure he wanted confirmation of what he  _ thought  _ he just heard Rei suggest, but found his mouth opening despite himself.

“What… are you talking about?”

Rei looked at him as though he were surprised he asked.  _ Kaoru _ was surprised he asked.

“Well,” said Rei slowly. “I would be lying if I said I didn’t find Kaoru-kun attractive.”

Kaoru nodded as though he were in a daze. He had had plenty of girls call him attractive but this was different. The complement twisted in his gut, making him feel shaky. Part of him felt like he should get up and walk away, but this was  _ Rei _ . His friend. He couldn’t just up and leave him.

“And,” Rei continued, looking up at Kaoru now through his lashes - his rather thick lashes, Kaoru noted. “If Kaoru-kun wanted me to, I would like to give him a blow job.”

At that Kaoru sputtered, going bright red and jerking completely upright in his seat. Never before had someone he’d been with been so forward talking about something like that. He didn’t like guys - not in the slightest, as he was always sure to make clear - but having someone be so cavalier about such an intimate subject was a shock and it made the blood in his body flow in a direction is absolutely shouldn’t have been while he was alone in a room with another guy.

“Um,” Kaoru said again, looking anywhere but Rei. “That’s not… Um, Sakuma-san I’m… You know I’m straight, right?”

“As I expected you to say. Well, it’s your decision. Though,” Rei said, and something in his voice made Kaoru look down to meet his eyes. “I promise I could make you feel very good.”

Kaoru swallowed hard at that. It felt as though Rei’s deep red eyes were boring into him, making him feel lightheaded. Against his better judgement he found himself trying to reason with himself.

His mind sped through the arguments while his body was frozen - if it was just him getting a blowjob it wouldn’t be gay on his part right? Part of his mind told him it was a bad idea to even  _ consider _ it, but the other half of his mind supplied him with the fact that part of him was interested.

“I’ll take that as a no then~” Rei said, breaking eye contact with Kaoru. “I’m sorry if my… propositioning you has made you uncomfortable. I hope it won’t change our group dynamics and-”

This made Kaoru panic slightly, and his mouth opened before his brain could catch up to it. “Wait-” he interrupted, then licked his lips, opening and closing his mouth once before licking his lips again. “I’m not- I wouldn’t, um, mind if you did.”

Rei looked almost shocked for a second before a smile slid over his face. “So that’s a yes?” he asked, and Kaoru felt heat flash across his face.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, unable to meet Rei’s piercing gaze, and nodded. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes to find that Rei had moved forward to kneel forward in front of Kaoru’s legs.

“Kaoru-kun?” Rei questioned and Kaoru took a breath, confirming to himself that this was really happening.

“Y-yeah?”

“You need to spread your legs.”

“O-oh. Um, right.”

It wasn’t his first time - or even within his first few times - having received a blow job, but suddenly the whole situation felt strange and new to him, and he flushed at being reminded to open his legs.

He had told himself, before, that if he closed his eyes he could pretend it was a girl blowing him, but as he spread his legs he couldn’t help but watch as Rei’s pale hands came forward to cup the front of his pants.

“Oh?” Rei raised his brows, rubbing his hand over the small bulge in his pants. “You’re already half-hard? I have to say, I wasn’t expecting this~”

Kaoru groaned, both at the contact and with embarrassment.

“H-hey, anyone would be feeling it if someone just asked to blow them. I’m not into dudes.”

Rei hummed at that, bringing his hands up to undo Kaoru’s belt. His fingers were deft as he popped the button on Kaoru’ pants and slid down his zipper. Kaoru watched almost in a trance, still lifting his hips as Rei pulled both his pants and underwear down over his ass.

Kaoru was abruptly broken out of his trance when he met eyes with Rei who took his cock in hand and gave it a long lick from base to head. Suddenly the gravity of the situation fell upon Kaoru and he closed his eyes, feeling heat pool under the collar of his shirt and the pit of his stomach as he felt the head of his cock rub against Rei’s face.

Kaoru felt Rei lick the head of his cock again, before he moved back, cold air hitting Kaoru as Rei’s hand dragged down his length. Then, suddenly, he was engulfed in a warm heat as Rei took the head of his cock into his mouth. With his eyes closed, it came as a shock to him and Kaoru bit back a half strangled moan, fingers twitching where they rested on his thighs.

Kaoru had gotten blow jobs before but the dissonance of this situation, the nerves of it had him on edge, and he opened his eyes again to ground himself, thoughts of ‘if I close my eyes I can pretend it’s a girl’ forgotten.

Kaoru immediately realized opening his eyes was a grave mistake as he was confronted with the scene of Rei Sakuma, on his knees, with Kaoru’s cock in his mouth. He was tucking his dark hair behind his ear, and his eyes were closed, lashes stark black against his cheeks. This lasted a second before Rei, seemingly realizing Kaoru’s gaze was on him, looked up, catching Kaoru’s gaze, and he took more of Kaoru into his mouth, eyes alight.

Kaoru took in a large hiccuping breath at that, unable to take his eyes away from where Rei’s lips were wrapped around his cock. Rei’s tongue moved against him as he started to bob his head, measuredly taking more of Kaoru into his mouth.

Biting his lip to stop any sounds from coming out, Kaoru watched Rei pause, moving his hand to lightly touch Kaoru’s thigh - sending a small shock through Kaoru’s midsection - before moving his head forward to take all of Kaoru’s cock into his mouth, nose brushing against Kaoru’s pubic hair.

At this Kaoru jolted, sucking in a sharp breath, hips moving unconsciously forward to push into Rei’s mouth.

“ _ Shit” _ Kaoru said, his voice slightly breathy, using everything in his power to keep his hips still. “S-sorry I didn’t mean to-”

Rei pulled off at that and Kaoru groaned internally, cursing himself for ruining it, but Rei just smiled, jerking his cock with slow strokes. “It’s okay, you can do that.” He said and Kaoru’s mouth went dry. This was new.

“Also,” Rei said, looking pointedly at where Kaoru’s hands were clenched, white-knuckled, on his thighs. “You can touch me, If you want~”

After saying this, Rei moved back down again to take Kaoru’s cock into his mouth. Kaoru, breathed out, shakily, before moving his hand to thread it through Rei’s hair. It was long and silky, and blessedly familiar so Kaoru felt more comfortable moving his other hand to Rei’s head. Rei gave a pleased hum at that, moving to deepthroat Kaoru once more.

Rei swallowed around him and Kaoru felt himself moan, and move his hips forward once again, and god help him if it wasn’t hot that Rei just let him do that, hand hot against Kaoru’s inner thigh, and red eyes looking up at him from where he was situated between Kaoru’s legs.

Kaoru gave another experimental move of his hips, and Rei bobbed his head in time with it, coaxing him into it, letting Kaoru thrust into his mouth. Kaoru felt pleasure build in his stomach as he continued in his movements, and it only made him feel hotter when he noticed the slight trail of spit running from Rei’s mouth down his chin. He realized also in this moment that Rei had his dick out as well, and he was touching himself as Kaoru moved in and out of his mouth.

Kaoru tore his eyes away from that to look back at Rei’s half-lidded eyes, and though the sight of Rei - of another man - touching himself as he sucked Kaoru’s dick burned itself into Kaoru’s mind it did nothing to abate the heat pooling in his stomach.

Kaoru realized he was getting close and he tried to communicate that to Rei, pulling lightly on his hair to get his attention. 

“H-hey, Sakuma-san?” Kaoru panted, still moving his hips. “I think- I’m about to, ah-”

Rei seemed to be only spurred on by those words, moving his mouth faster on Kaoru’s cock. Kaoru opened his eyes wide at that - was Rei really not going to move off him after he said he was about to come?  _ Was he really going to- _

Kaoru let out a moan at that, gripping his hands into Rei’s hair and thrusting another few uneven times before thrusting forward again, pushing himself hard into Rei’s mouth and coming, breaths uneven and harsh against his ears.

Shaky, Kaoru pulled himself back to realize that Rei had swallowed and he felt another twinge go through his body at that, and at the fact that Rei was still stroking himself, faster now.

“Kaoru-kun,” Rei said. His voice was shaky and breathier than Kaoru was used to. “Would you mind, just stay there for a second.”

Kaoru froze, unable to move as Rei continued to jerk himself off, breathing in as he almost nuzzled his face into Kaoru’s thigh, before moaning lowly and coming into his hand.

Coming down from that, Rei sat back on his knees, looking up at Kaoru. Neither of them said anything for a long moment before Rei spoke.

“Do you want the futon or the coffin?”

“Um, what?”

“To sleep. It’s getting rather late for you, isn’t it?”

“Oh. Right. Um, the futon is good.” Kaoru quickly tucked himself back into his pants, noticing Rei do the same. He felt dazed, his mind hazy as it tried to connect the two ideas  _ Kaoru Hakaze is only into girls _ and  _ that felt really, really good. _

There was some mostly silent shuffling around before Kaoru was lying on the futon, back turned to the coffin. Neither of them had commented on what had just happened between them. Kaoru wasn’t sure if either of them would comment on it again in the future. Kaoru also wasn’t sure if he wanted Rei to mention it again, wasn’t sure what that might lead to. What scared him, however, was that he was unsure if he wanted it to lead to something again.


End file.
